


Quiet is Hard to Find

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little pre-story piece with Ik-su and Yun; a bit of divergence and speculation and a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet is Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProPinkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/gifts).



This sort of town wasn't one that Yun had ever experienced. It was loud  and noisy and even when there had been more people in his village, it hadn't been this… crowded. This excitable. _They're all acting like there's nothing wrong in the world. Idiots._ He pressed closer to Ik-su, telling himself that it was more for the sake of the clumsy priest than it was for himself.

 

"What are they doing?" he muttered. There were shops out in the street, there were smells of so many types of food that he couldn't even name them all. _Was it only a month ago I was scrounging for potatoes and selling straw sandals just so I could eat?_ And the music and shouting and people running around—it was ridiculous.

 

"It's a festival." Ik-su smiled brightly at the surrounding people and Yun relaxed a little. This was _good_ for the idiot priest. It was better than people shouting bad words and throwing things and trying to rob him. Yun squashed down the thought that he had been one of those that had knocked Ik-su down and tried to rob him. _That was different,_ he tried to reassure himself, but he still felt that smidge of guilt. "It looks like this town is doing quite well to have one—"

 

"I thought you were meeting with someone here to find a place." Yun loved seeing all sorts of new towns and people and learning about the country, but it was wearing on him, it was wearing on Ik-su and he knew, in his heart, that Ik-su needed to get away from everyone. Even if the festival made him happy _now_ , the man was too hurt inside to survive long around many people. He still didn't know all of what had happened to him, but Yun wanted to stand in front of him with a fierce protectiveness that surprised even him.

 

"Ah, we are—we are," Ik-su rested a hand on the top of his, ruffling the light-colored strands. "But why not enjoy the festival while we go to talk to them? I am sure that they're in the middle of all of this, since they look after this town."

 

Yun was almost afraid that Ik-su would suggest that they were going to find a home _here_ , in this big, noisy town, but that couldn't be right. Ik-su had said plainly that his need for solitude and the pain in the world was the reason he couldn't be in the capital or big towns. "A…alright," he made his voice sound gruff. "As long as we talk to them today. I don't want you .. you falling into anything or getting hurt. I can't always have medicine on me…"

 

"Ah, what would I do without you, Yun?" Ik-su gave him a quick hug and then tugged on his hand. "Let's have a little fun first and then we'll find the tribe leader. I think you'd like him; I met him before … " he turned his head away, looking sad for a moment and Yun knew it was from when Ik-su was at the castle and didn't press any questions. "He's a very kind man."

 

"Hmph." _I'll believe it when I see it._ "if he even thinks of doing something bad to you—" Yun started and Ik-su simply laughed and pulled him through the thick crowds of people, pausing at a booth here and there, pointing out the simple items laid out of the rickety tables.

 

Yun took note of the food, biting his lip and wondering if he could make some of this—it was ridiculous to buy it if he could make it and if he learned how to grow more food and if the town was close enough—he barely focused on the puppet show in front of him as he calculated the different ways he could make life easier for him and Ik-su.

 

~

 

"Ik-su—" Yun hung back a little, staring up at the man that moved forward to give Ik-su a hug. "It's been awhile; I'm surprised to find you this way again."

 

"Aahh… yes. Wandering a little bit and found someone to take care of." He pushed Yun forward a little. "This is Yun." The note of pride in his voice made Yun blush and he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's incredibly smart and we're going to take care of each other."

 

"Ha, you need someone." He reached into his robes and Yun tilted his head when it proved to be a bag of candy and Yun took the offered piece, allowing himself to relax a little. "Are you still looking for a hideaway?"

 

Ik-su nodded and his shoulders slumped a little. "It's gotten worse," he admitted, "and I want to help people, but—"

 

"But it's all going downhill," the man muttered. "All of us are trying to do what we can, but you've got idiots on all sides that are mucking things up. The King is trying to do what he can; but he's … " he shrugged. "He's a good man, but a bit soft-hearted. He lost some of his edge after his wife died."

 

"You'd know the best, Mundok." Even Yun could see that Ik-su was struggling with a smile. "I can see not all of it is bad, but—I think it's best that I pray from a safer location. The gods have a lot to say lately and not many people like the priests still."

 

Yun rolled his eyes. _That_ was an understatement. If anyone in the towns they passed through realized that Ik-su was a priest, they'd either cling to him and cry and beg for word from heaven, or they'd throw things at him and throw him out of town. Yun had fought more than one person, trying to protect the priest that wouldn't raise a hand to defend himself.

 

_It's okay, Yun. They're just angry and they are taking it out on me. I can't hurt them when they're hurt, too._

 

"Hmm… you'll have to tell me what the gods are saying while I show you to the place I'm thinking of. It's just on the border of the Wind and Fire Tribe territories, but it's very…secluded. I don't think anyone's been there in a long time."

 

"… is it falling apart?" Yun broke in, glaring at him. "You're not giving Ik-su a broken down place because it's the only thing you can find. He deserves better."

 

"You're a mouthy brat, just like my grandson," Mundok snorted. "Is that how you talk to all adults, brat?"

 

Yun fisted his hands on his hips. "If they're not going to do something properly, I will." He didn't want to see Ik-su treated badly and he couldn't take care of Ik-su properly if the place wasn't in good condition for them to live in.

 

"Don’t worry, I checked it out myself. It's small, but it should fit two runts like yourself." Mundok laughed. "It's in a valley and the fastest way down is if you jump off a cliff, but I wouldn't recommend that."

 

Yun scowled at being made fun of, but Ik-su was looking more and more relieved as Mundok went on. "There's a small village nearby, but it's in the Fire Tribe's territory, so I don't know a lot about it—but I don't think they're close enough that they'll bother you, but it will be someone to trade with on a regular basis."

 

Even Yun could see the wisdom of it, but he doubted that any village that was from his tribe had anything _to_ trade. None of the ones they had passed through had anything of any value; not even food was something people counted on. Still—

 

Ik-su was bowing and there were tears in his eyes. "It's more than I could have asked for. Thank you."

 

Mundok just laughed and gave Yun another piece of candy, earning another scowl, but then a little smile. He'd never had so many treats in his life. "Well, you go and enjoy the festival and I'll round up enough of my people to guide you to the valley and enough food to get you started."

 

Ik-su nodded and looked upwards. "The gods are truly looking after this tribe and the people in it." He smiled brightly. "I think you will all play an important role in the future of the kingdom."

 

"More on this prophecy?" Mundok didn't look as skeptical as Yun felt; like he honestly believed the words Ik-su was saying. "Hmph. You'll tell me—" he pointed a finger at him and frowned. "And be as clear as possible, especially if you're mentioning my people in this whole god business."

 

"I will—it's important to know," Ik-su gave him one of his air-headed smiles. "When you're ready, I'll tell you everything I know about what the gods have to say on the fate of this kingdom."

 


End file.
